Love Not Lost
by Zinnia Benedict
Summary: Goren feels an unexpected feeling when taking on a case at a University.
1. Detachment

Detective Robert Goren was used to being called into unusual cases. He had been to several places outside of New York solely to solve a crime, but being sent to OKlahoma on the fastest flight possible to solve a University student's murder? That was still a mystery to him. The president of the University of Oklahoma, however, had insisted on the brightest mind coming to solve this case. So he came. As Detective Alex Eames hopped into the drivers seat, as always, she made a remark about how airline food was never any good. Goren laughed at this. It seemed to be an inside joke amongst all travelers to make fun of airline food.

It was a twenty minute drive from the airport to the University, but Eames managed to make it in ten. As they pulled up to the crime scene there were college students everywhere in their pajamas, rubbing there eyes from lack of sleep or tears. It was this that made Goren realize what time it was. Four a.m. Sleep was beginning to mean so little to him. A strip of yellow caution tape marked off an area next to the Couch Cafeteria. They arrived three hours after the body had been found, so the body had already been moved. Goren, however, had called the detectives from Oklahoma with specific directions on how to photograph the body so as to not miss a single detail.

One of the Oklahoman detectives approached and introduced himself, shaking hands.

"The name's Matt Sullivan, Detective here in OKlahoma with Major Case. We got a call around 1:45 this morning that a body had been found. The caller was an intoxicated student making his way home from the dorm. The responding officer seemed to think that due to his intoxication he was over reacting. He arrived ten minutes later to find the intoxicated student reduced to dry-heaving next to the body, which had been... mutilated. We ID'd him as Bobby Heupel, illegitimate son of the President's Son's Wife."

"Well," replied Eames, "Thats quite the connection he has to the President. Looks like he was being well taken care of."

There was a wincing in his face when the Detective said mutilated. Small, but Goren had picked up on it. He stepped forward towards the blood stained ground and asked "When you say mutilated, you mean how?"

Detective Sullivan went red, then regained his composure. "We found him handcuffed to this bush here" He said pointing to a taller thicker bush, "He had been stripped naked and had been stabbed six times in the shoulders, twice in the neck. But thats not the worst. This poor kid. Had his genitals cut right off. Found them staked in the ground about a foot away. "

"You say he was positioned right here?" Goren asked pointing to the area by the bush and the blood stain.

The detective nodded. Goren stared for a moment then said "You see," He said this cocking his head to the side and pointing to an indention in the ground."this is where his shoulders were. They were pressed into the ground. But the curvature is wrong. If his hands had been cuffed to the bush, there would be two deeper impressions where his shoulder blades were. Instead its rounded; his arms were by his side. His hands weren't handcuffed yet. Someone was pushing him into the ground, right on his shoulders."

"Or sitting on them." Eames pitched in. "Our killer could have been making sure our vic couldn't struggle."

"Yes, but why not use the hand cuffs? I think the way he was murdered was becoming a struggle for our killer. Didn't realize Bobby would fight back so much. They we're probably small, female. Looks like they ditched their original plan and just focused on killing him."

Goren had gone to visit the medical examiner who examined the body. The only thing that came up was that new was the small traces of chloroform in his system. It was enough to make him incompetent while trying to move or talk but not enough to knock him out. The Killer had wanted Bobby to remain conscious while he killed him. Which meant the kill wasn't too quick. It was meant to be torturous. The handcuffs were beginning to look like a message or a sign about who Bobby person who killed him had a serious grudge. He called Eames and said he wanted to make a visit to the Fraternity house where Bobby had been living and ask his Fraternal Brothers if they had any idea who had something against him.


	2. Electric Shock

They arrived at the frat house greeted by a large black flag and four white pillars. The doors were open. It seemed there was some sort of memorial for Bobby going on. They got out of the car and walked into the house ignored by the college students and professors everywhere, blending in in the sea of black clothing. In one of the rooms they found a shrine in honor of Bobby full of pictures of the smiling brother who had a knack for dominating every picture he was in. First and foremost in every scene, it was though he made sure you were looking at him.

A college student and fraternity brother was sitting in a chair near the shrine with his head in his hands while a young woman dressed in a modest black dress crouched next to him whispering words of comfort. Her long black hair made a veil across her face, but she seemed unshaken by his death. Goren approached they crying brother and slightly bent into his line of vision to make his presence known. The young man immediately wiped his eyes and stood to shake his hand. Goren spoke, "I'm Detective Goren. This is my partner Detective Eames. I'm sorry for your loss..."

"David. David Blakely." Blakely replied with a shake in his voice.

"I'm sorry for your loss, David. Did you know Bobby well?"

Blakely took in a deep intake of air and slowly exhaled before answering, "We were best friends. Brothers. And I say that not in reference to our fraternal bond either. I was his wingman. We did everything together."

"With how close you two were," Eames said stepping in "You think you could tell us what he was doing out of the house at one in the morning Friday?"

"Our House had just thrown a huge party. Everyone who was anyone was here. Knowing Bobby he probably wanted a little privacy with one of his 'lady friends'." The girl behind him blushed and looked away at this. "He was famous for hooking up with anyone he wanted too."

It was Goren's turn to talk again. "I see. David, did Bobby have any enemies on campus here? Any of these 'lady friends"? Anyone have a reason to kill him?"

David practically laughed the question off.

"Nah, not unless you count a string of heartbroken girls who found themselves throwing their goods at Bobby in a desperate attempt for more. Didn't realize what they were getting was so good, did they. But Bobby said he had a seconds policy. He rarely did the same girl twice. Although... "

He paused, looking past Goren's shoulder. Goren turned to see what he was staring at as David finished his statement.

"That girl, Anna. Anna Kravis. She's the only girl I know who Bobby spent the night with who hasn't bothered trying to get more of Bobby afterwards."

Goren saw the girl. She was hard to miss. A young college student, with thick brown hair braided down the side with . She was tall, thin, and had the look of a girl who had her confidence taken out from underneath her. But she was also wearing a flowing off white dress, standing out amongst the sea of black. She had no sorrow for the young boys death. That much was clear. But in her hand she held a bright red rose.

She walked passed Goren, meeting his eyes for a split second, before walking to the shrine and laying the rose in front of one of the many pictures. The picture was one of the only ones Bobby wasn't the life of the party. It was just him reading a book by a window. She stayed only a moment before turning and leaving again, this time just brushing past Goren, hitting his arm. She didn't stop and apologize though. She left as quickly as she had walked in. There were now two things Goren was positive about. First, he needed to find this girl and talk to her. Second, he just felt an electric feeling he hadn't felt since the last time he saw Nicole Wallace. This was a feeling that was definitely going to get in the way.

It took a lot of tracking and asking around to find where Anna lived, but soon Goren and Eames soon found their way to the top of Walker tower. He sat in the lobby of her hall and waited till she walked by, which according to her room mate who had just left for class, should be any minute now. And she was right, the tall brunette was stepping off an elevator with her hands full with a large box full of art supplies. Goren took the opportunity to step out in the hall and block her way. She look flustered and he stole the moment to say "Let me help you with that." as he grabbed the box from her before she could protest.

She blushed lowering her head slightly and murmured a thanks in reply. He stepped aside and followed her to her dorm. As she opened the door and stepped inside he quickly followed behind her. She turned and seemed to have gained an ounce of confidence from stepping inside of her room. He realized this was probably her safe haven.

"You can just set that on the floor right there" She said pointing to a spot next to her desk. "You're the man at the memorial talking to David aren't you? A detective?" She continued.

"Yes. I am." he said, distracted as he began looking around her room.

Eames stood by the door, watching. There was a silence before Hannah decided to speak again.

"So.. is there a reason that you're in my room?"

Goren responded without looking at her, rather he was closely inspecting the small Disney figurines on the desk. "We were told you once had a relationship with Bobby. Er, a one night stand, Actually. And then we noticed you wore white to his memorial. Not exactly the sign of remorse. You didn't like Bobby?"

He said this looking up at her. She took a step back and folded her arms looking away. He straightened up and focused on her now. "You feel ashamed of yourself?"

She stared him in the eyes then. The same electric feel flushed through his body, but he didn't let it show. She just stared before replying. "I'm not ashamed. Not of myself."

Before he could reply Eames's cell phone rang.

"I'm gonna take this." She announced and left the room. Goren took the opportunity to turn back to the desk and push play on the iPod that was plugged in to a small set of speakers. 'What A Wonderful World' resumed playing quietly. He turned smiling to her. With a small chuckle he said "So, you like the classics?"

She relaxed a bit and sat down at her desk chair and picked up a pencil.

"Yea," she replied, "They help me relax. Concentrate on whatever I'm doing." She began doodling on a piece of paper left askew on her desk.

"You're an Art Major? That must take a lot of dedication. You like it?" he asked.

She nodded and began to draw the outlines of a face. He took her roommate's chair and pulled it up close to hers. He leaned in close and in a slightly lower voice "You.. You think you could draw me?"

She smiled and without replying turned with a book, paper and pencil and faced him. She began to sketch him. They sat there for a minute, him staring into her eyes and her, likewise. Then the song changed. 'At Last' by Etta James began to play and Anna immediately tensed up. She seemed to be flustered and lost her place while drawing. Goren took notice and touched her hand. She jumped and began to spout a stuttered apology.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "What's wrong with the song?"

She paused a minute before replying, "It's just. That song, my parents used to slow dance to that song. I've always wanted.."

She trailed off, struck with embarrassment. The electric feel was back in Goren's body, and against every logical thought in his body he took her hand, stood up, and pulled her close as they began to sway to the music. Her body was tense at first, looking away still embarrassed by her fluster. But he just held her tighter and she began to relax, putting her head on his chest. He could feel her muscles loosen, letting him take more control of the dance. Then all at once. She pulled away. He dropped his arms. "I'm sorry." he said. "It was out of place..." But his face read no apology, he was analyzing her actions. Trying to figure out why she reacted the way she had.

She cut him off. "Don't worry. Don't apologize. It wasn't you. I just... I just have to get to class.."

And with that she grabbed her coat and her bag and left the room in a hurry forgetting even to lock it. A few seconds later Eames walked back in. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"You sure know how to fluster everyone we meet." She said, looking at him curiously. He didn't reply but picked up the sketch of himself. Most of it was just loosely sketched but the eyes were very detailed. They were her focus of the sketch. He wondered if she felt the same electric jolt every time they made eye contact.

"Well I hope you like this." Eames said, continuing ignoring Goren's pause. "Anna seems to have filed a police report on Mr. Heupel on the charge of Rape two months ago, before dropping it saying she was mistaken and she had just had a bad dream that night."

"That must have been a terrifying nightmare for her to call the police over it."

"Yea, but thats not the best part. When later asked about her complaint, she claims she has no memory of anything. Not even filing the police report."

He turned and looked at the sketch again. Staring at the mirror image of his eyes and quietly replied. "Now that is odd."


	3. Curiosity

Goren knew he had to talk to Anna again. It wasn't personal indulgence either. She was now a suspect. He spent the afternoon making calls to the University trying to find out everything about her. He found out very little however. During her first few months she was on Campus she was very involved in several organizations. About two weeks before the police report was filed she just up and left everything. She stopped attending anything social and instead began to reside in her dorm most of the time. To Goren it was clear she was avoiding someone, or a group of people. Since then she had done her best to remain invisible on campus, making sure she cut herself off from anyone who was involved. He decided to make a trip back up to her dorm, but only found her roommate locking up. He stopped her and asked "Has Anna been by here lately?"

The room mate looked uncomfortable. "She left for class about twenty minutes ago, but if you ask me something is up with her. She's normally cooped up in here and since Bobby's murder she only comes in when she needs something for class. I don't see her around campus either."

"Thanks." he said pausing, then asked "Do you think I could leave her a message on her desk? Just real quick?" and made his way into her room.

He saw the sketch of himself had been worked on, but the eyes were still the most detailed part. He picked it up and noticed something about his eyes had changed. The shines in his eyes had been turned into small hearts. It was a small unnoticeable act. It blended right in, and wouldn't even have been noticed by a normal eye but Goren had a knack for picking up on these things. His pulse quickened. Could she see in his eyes that he was that intrigued by her or had she simply drawn that because she was beginning to feel the same way. Of course, he thought as he put it back down on her desk and grabbed a pen, that was ridiculous. She was way to young to have her sights set on someone his age. He still didn't understand himself why he was so curious about her and why he felt his body go numb at the thought of her. He left a message on a sticky note he attached to the drawing of himself. Leaving his number he said to call at eight later that night. He then thanked the roommate and left to find Eames. He normally didn't discuss personal issues with her, but he had a gut feeling she could help with this one and his gut was usually right.  
>He called for a cab and called Eames to meet him at a diner near their hotel in Oklahoma City. When he arrived he sat in the farthest booth from the entrance, one that was more secluded than the rest, by a window. A light rain began to trickle on the windows as lightning flashed in the distance. The storm wouldn't hit here, just the rain. He was mesmerized by the water droplets forming shapes on the window when a voice said, "They're going to keep doing the same thing no matter how long you look at them."<p>

It was Eames. Just another one of her sarcastic remarks. Goren smiled a sad smile and greeted his long time partner.

"Hello Alex. I'm glad you could join me."

"Of course, Bobby." she replied it with emphasis on his name. It was not often they greeted each other so informally. "What land have you been off in lately?"

He paused. He knew she was going to ask, thats why he had invited her to the diner. He needed to talk. Yet embarrassment, an emotion he wasn't used to swept over him, and he found he had a hard time finding his tongue. "It's this girl, Alex. She's what? Nineteen? Twenty? I don't get it. I'm flustered by her. Intrigued. Curious."

"Bobby," She countered. "You've always been intrigued by things you don't understand. Like how she looks you in the eyes and doesn't look away out of discomfort, or the fact that she seems to have had an late night experience with our vic and doesn't remember it. But I have serious doubts that that is what you are talking about. You're falling for our suspect, Bobby?"

He didn't reply. Instead turned his head towards the window and resumed watching the raindrops. He didn't understand. At his age he shouldn't be noticing girls her age, but a nagging in his stomach told him it wasn't her age that had him hooked. It was her. Her personality was so unusual. Not criminal or insane, no he had dealt with those, but it wasn't normal either. She had the personality of a person who knew the secrets to life and kept them to herself. A similarity to Mona Lisa, who's smile mocked the viewers ignorance, was now forming in his mind. Eames nudged him. He looked up and stared at her. She made to say something then stopped. Then she opened her mouth to speak again, forming her sentence so as to say exactly the right thing. 

"I can't tell you right and wrong in this situation, Bobby. But don't stake your future on a girl who could be a killer because you're curiosity got the better of you."

He nodded. As she got up to leave, he said quietly to her back, "Don't worry, Only cats die from such things."


End file.
